1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an energy recycling type dust removing processing system for removing contaminated material in high temperature contaminated gas by recovering energy and simultaneously processing a particulate air contaminated material, a gaseous air contaminated material, and an offensive odor material in a process of processing high temperature exhaust gas containing high viscosity oil droplets and fine dust, and an inertial impact type energy recovery and dust removal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as technologies for processing the exhaust gas generated in various industrial fields and including an air contaminated material, a technology for processing a particulate air contaminated material, an electrostatic precipitator, a filter dust collector, or the like, has been used. Furthermore, a technology for processing a gaseous air contaminated material, an absorption method, an adsorption method, a catalytic oxidizer, or the like, has been used. However, in the case of processing the exhaust gas containing a large amount of high viscosity oil droplets, fine dust, and a gaseous air contaminated material, at the time of applying a general processing technology, the processing efficiency decreases and the maintenance cost increases.
Particularly, at the time of using a general processing apparatus as an apparatus for processing the exhaust gas generated at the time of biomass burning and containing fine dust and oil droplet including a large amount of pyroligneous liquor generated in carbonization process, such as a charcoal kiln for charcoal production or a charcoal kiln for fomentation, processing efficiency decreases and processing costs increase. The reason that the processing efficiency decreases and the processing costs increase is that the high viscosity oil droplets adhere to a surface of the electrostatic precipitator, such that it is not easily separated or the high viscosity oil droplets close filtering pores of a filter cloth of the filter dust collector to increase differential pressure, such that it is not processed or separated, whereby the electrostatic precipitator or the filter dust collector should be replaced.
In addition, at the time of use of a general air contaminated material processing apparatus as an apparatus for processing the exhaust gas containing oil droplets generated in a process of roasting meat and fine dust or an apparatus for processing oil vapor and exhaust gas generated in a drying process, or the like, of a food processing factory and containing high viscosity and high temperature oil droplet and fine dust, it is difficult to process the exhaust gas containing the oil droplets generated in a process of roasting meat and the fine dust and the oil vapor and the exhaust gas containing the high temperature oil droplets and the fine dust. Further, even in an apparatus for processing the exhaust gas discharged from an industrial facility and containing a large amount oil droplets and oil vapor, an improved processing technology has been demanded.
In order to solve these problems, various processing systems for removing high viscosity oil droplets and fine dust in the exhaust gas of a kiln for charcoal production and a charcoal kiln for fomentation, the exhaust gas of a meat roasting restaurant, the oil vapor generated in a drying process of a food processing factory, and the exhaust gas generated in an industrial facility and containing high viscosity oil droplets and fine dust have been developed, and a technology for improving dust removing efficiency and recovering and recycling energy from high temperature exhaust gas has been required.